I'm trying to be mad at you!
by SweetSweetySina
Summary: Jade is trying to be mad at Beck. But he makes it so damn hard for her. Bade. NO SMUT! Rated T. I suck at summaries.


Hey guys ^^ So, this is my first fanfiction :)) I actually write german fanfictions on a german website xD And now I decided to practice myself in english a bit ^^ I live in germany and english is my second language, so there could be some mistakes ;)) If you find any, keep them xDD They're yours! You can have them ;D Enjoy ;))

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters, they are all yours, Dan! ;P

* * *

"Jade, you don't even listen to me!", Beck said calmly and sat next to his girlfriend.

"Because I don't want to listen to you!", Jade yelled, still raged because of how calm Beck was.

She couldn't belive how he always was being so calm.

"Babe, I think that you're overreacting."

Jade glared at him.

"Me? Overreacting? Never!", she shouted sarcastically.

Beck just sighed and carefully put an arm around her, like he was trying not to break her.

"Jade...", he whispered and looked into her eyes.

Jade almost got lost and even started leaning in, but she suddenly stopped herself.

"Damn, I almost got you.", Beck mumbled.

But he wouldn't give up this fast. After all, Jade has teached him not to give up.

He gave her the charming, beautiful and cute smile she could never resist.

She almost lost it again when he rubbed his nose against hers.

It even made her giggle.

"There it is, this beautiful open smile which is followed by a cute giggle.", Beck grinned and kissed the tip of her nose.

Jade started to giggle even more, but when she realized what she was doing, she backed off again and glared at him.

But he just smiled.

"Stop looking at me like that! I'm trying to be mad at you!", Jade snapped and hit his shoulder.

"Aww, baby, I don't want you to be mad at me.", Beck said with his best puppy eyes.

"But I want to!", She exclaimed angrily.

"Be nice. Please?", He asked with a baby voice.

"Stop that! You know exactly how much I hate that baby voice!", she snapped again.

"And you know exactly how much I love you.", Beck whispered and pulled her closer.

Jade couldn't hold herself back anymore, so she just crashed her lips hard into his.

He did it again; he just let her melt down with only smiling at her.

She happily didn't push him back, insted she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down on top of her.

She moaned into the kiss which became more heated with every minute.

He flipped them over while still kissing her so she was lying on top of him.

Beck rested his hands on her lower back and Jade had her hands tingeled in his thick black hair.

When both of them started gasping for air they pulled apart, looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

Jade playfully hit Beck and said: "I hate you!"

"I love you too, baby.", Beck smirked and pecked her on the lips.

"You are so lucky I didn't already kill you.", Jade threatned playfully and laid her head on his chest.

"I know.", Beck played along and let his hands slide through her raven hair with the purple streaks in it.

Jade shivered as he let his hands dance along her spine and neck.

"Stop it, you're making me shiver!", she snapped at him.

Beck grinned at her, actually very happy and satisfied with the affect he had on her; which she hated.

"I can't.", he simply said.

She arched her eyebrow and looked confused at him.

He chuckled and said: "I just can't help it. You're so damn beautiful...and very very sexy."

Jade grinned and kissed his neck.

Now she exactly knew his weak spot.

She pulled her head up a bit, just enough for her to slightly brush her lips against his and whispered: "So you're saying you want me?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I do."

"Hmmhmm..."

Jade smirked and pecked Beck on the lips.

"Why don't you just kiss me?", Beck asked, a little hurt.

"Why don't YOU?", Jade asked amused.

Beck didn't need to be told twice, so he started leaning in.

But Jade pulled her head away and giggled at Becks confused expression.

"Very funny, baby."

"I know."

"You are such a tease."

"I know. ", Jade murmured in his ear.

Her breath on his skin made him shiver.

Jade also had a special affect on Beck and she quietly enjoyed it.

She loved seeing him suffer till he practically begged for her.

"I hate you so much.", Beck said.

"I love you too, baby.", Jade mocked and laughed.


End file.
